


Emerald Eyes and Kind Hearts

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Super fluffy and adorable, They just want to be loved, They love each other, i honestly have nothing to tag, they find themselves in each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: "It was that moment he realised: he had fallen in love with the boy with the pretty emerald eyes who holds him when he cries."





	Emerald Eyes and Kind Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or what inspired it, just some Scorbus drabble so enjoy! Honestly, got a little carried away so I don't even know if it makes sense but whatever, enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments always welcome!

_"And in the end, we were all just humans... drunk off the idea that love, and only love, could heal our brokenness."_

_\- F. Scott Fitzgerald._

* * *

When Scorpius was ten years old his mother taught him about good and evil and how the world wasn't split between the two. She taught him that the world was a blurred line, that everyone was good, and everyone was evil, it was just what they chose to be that mattered. She told him of his fathers past crimes and about how he had paid his time in guilt. She told him all this so the rumours of his parents past, of his current heritage, wouldn’t mean anything to him because they were just rumours and Scorpius knew the truth.

He assured her that he loved his father no matter what. He assured her that he wouldn’t listen to the rumours and the lies. He assured her that his father would always be his rock, his role model, his idol.

She kissed his cheek and smiled softly and told him that he was wise beyond his years and she was so proud of him.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was eleven years old he received his Hogwarts letter. His mother and father sat him down and told him all about the enchanted castle. Of all its hidden secrets concealed behind walls and inside crevices, behind magical portraits and frozen statues. They told stories of the battle of Hogwarts and of Harry Potter, and how Scorpius would be attending school in the same year as his son. Scorpius was amazed, but also at a loss because surely a Potter would never be friends with him.

On the platform, his mother kissed him goodbye and packed him full of sweets because _they always help you make friends_ and his father hugged him. As he did he caught a glance at the Potters and Weasleys and nodded. Harry Potter nodded back. Scorpius was in awe of their large family, and almost jealous. There were so many of them, but Scorpius only had his parents. He had always wanted a sibling, but his mother was too ill and for sure childbirth would kill her this time.

Scorpius boarded the train with a heavy heart and a bag full of sweets. He found a compartment by himself and waved to his parents from the window. He had never been without them before, he had never had any friends before. In fact, he had no idea how to make friends. People came and went, quickly realising who he was and running as far from possible. Some hexed him, some insulted him, some wrote ‘Son of Voldemort’ on his luggage, some ignored him completely.

Until Albus Potter walked into his compartment and stayed for his sweets. They made easy conversation, laughed until their bellies hurt (okay, maybe that was also from the excess of sweets) and shared stories of their childhood. Family was a touchy subject for both of them. Albus was different, Scorpius wasn’t different enough. That was how they became best friends.

The sorting came and went, and they both ended in Slytherin House. At first, Scorpius was disappointed. He didn’t feel like a Slytherin, his mother had always joked he’d be the first Hufflepuff Malfoy. But then, Albus sat down next to him, emerald eyes glistening with joy and Scorpius felt at home. As long as he had Albus next to him, he knew he’d be fine.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was twelve years old he already knew just how cruel the world could be. He remembered his mothers lesson, that everyone was good, and everyone was evil, and it was what they chose to be that was most important. He told Albus this when he walked into the Great Hall with a busted lip from a fifth-year Gryffindor. Scorpius grabbed a napkin and wet it with his wand, dabbing at his cut lip with as much gentleness as possible. Albus thanked him, his emerald eyes boring into silver-grey ones and Scorpius was happy that he always chose to be kind.

When Scorpius finished cleaning his lip, Albus took Scorpius’ hand in his and told him they’d always be best friends. He told him they were fire and ice, emerald and diamond, the sun and the moon, complete opposites meant to go together. It took a while before Scorpius understood what he meant, but then he realised that their personalities differed, but opposites attract. Scorpius never wanted anyone else to be his friend because he had Albus.

One night, Scorpius confided in Albus about the bullies and the rumours. He told Albus how he was scared to be without him most days because on his own he was more of a target. Albus told him how he felt the same. Scorpius told him how he loved his parents, but sometimes he wishes he wasn’t born with his last name. Albus told him the same thing.

For a while, Scorpius never understood Albus’ anger towards his family. He was the son of a war hero and a Quidditch star. Surely, that meant he should be proud of his heritage. Scorpius was the son of an ex-Death Eater and a woman whom many believed went back in time to be impregnated by Voldemort (a rumour that deeply annoyed Scorpius to his core). Surely, Scorpius had it worse. But he kept his thoughts to himself, just because Scorpius had it worse doesn’t mean Albus couldn’t also be angry. But, Scorpius found it hard to find faults in his life, but Albus found them every time.

Scorpius let it be. He comforted Albus whenever he argued with his dad or siblings because that was what friends did. He looked into his big emerald eyes and told him it’ll all work out in the end. And it did. Every time. Albus told him he was glad to have Scorpius as a friend and Scorpius’ heart clenched. Though he didn’t know it then, that was the first sign he was falling in love with his best friend.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was thirteen years old his mother passed away. And it was the worst day of his life. He knew it was coming but at the same time refused to believe it, because he truly didn’t think the world could be that cruel. He watched as she succumbed to her illness, till it ate away at every last part of her, until there was nothing left of her life. Her madness towards the end had driven her to death. She probably didn’t remember Scorpius by the time she died, the curse forcing its way into her brain. There were no lights left in her hazel eyes as they disappeared behind heavy eyelids. There was no colour to her skin as the curse drained her of her soul. She was barely a shell of the mother he knew.

He feared that would be the only way he’d remember her now.

Going to the platform that year without her was nearly impossible. He broke down into Albus’ arms the moment he saw him, telling him of the awful events of the summer. He asked him to come to the funeral and Albus promised he’d be there.

And he was.

He clung to Scorpius’ side the entire time. He hugged him when things got too overwhelming for him. And he was next to Scorpius when he asked his father if he could give a completely informal speech at the wake. Scorpius was completely unprepared, and it showed, but Albus only squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, those damn emerald eyes twinkling behind threatening tears. In his presence, Scorpius felt invincible.

“I always knew this would happen, we just never knew when exactly. My mother has been sick my entire life but it never seemed to bother her. I’m not going to lie and say that she never let it get her down because it did, I suppose depression is a side effect of dying. I’m not going to lie and say that she was smiling even until her last breath, because that couldn’t be true even if I wanted it to be. Truth is, it destroyed her in every sense of the word. It destroyed her body, her mind, her life. But, one thing it never destroyed was her love for me and my dad. I don’t know how much she would have remembered of her last few days, but I have no doubt that she never stopped loving us. She never stopped being my mum. I know that she’ll be proud of me no matter what, I know that she’ll always look out for me, I know that she’s hidden in the stars above and I can only hope she’s found a home in my constellation, because I know she’ll be happiest there.”

His voice shook, and he stuttered over his words, tears cascaded down his face at a rapid rate, but they were words he needed to say. To his surprise, his father smiled and hugged him. He told him that his mother would be proud that he chose to be good in a world where it was so easy to sway to the dark side. And Scorpius lived to make his mother proud.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was fourteen years old he went on the scariest adventure of his life. He and Albus were dragged through time to satisfy Albus’ need to be recognised by his father. Satisfy his need to not only be seen as the Slytherin Potter. Satisfy his need to prove whatever it was he had to prove to his father.

He had his first argument with Albus that year. All his pent-up rage on Albus not appreciating the family that he had exploded out of him. Albus had a loving father, Albus still had a mother. And he was so obsessed with himself that he never noticed Scorpius was suffering. Scorpius’ surprise outburst (he never got angry) shocked Albus into recognition and he apologised for his behaviour, promising to be a better friend. Scorpius was glad of it, because he liked his life better when Albus was in it.

Except, then he wasn’t. The cruel consequences of their time-turning plan had backfired in the worst possible way. Scorpius was left in a world ruled by Voldemort, in a world without his mum and a world without Albus. His father was still there, but he was even more aloof than his real father. Scorpius was alone and lost and scared. He wanted Albus. He wanted his mum. And he had no way of getting to them. But the worst thing was himself. Scorpius finally understood what his mum meant about the blurred line between good and evil. In this world, he was evil. In his real world, he was good. He feared that when he finally returned back to reality, that his evilness from this dimension would somehow follow him. Luckily, it didn't. Scorpius realised that good and evil was a choice everyone made; he would always choose good.

When he emerged from the lake with Albus after figuring his way home, he almost died at the sight of his emerald eyes. He was positively ranting about what happened under water, but all Scorpius could see was the gleam in those eyes. He jumped on him for a hug and nearly drowned him in the process, but he didn’t care. He had Albus back.

His heart pounded at an unsteady rhythm, a rhythm only Albus could cause it to do. It skipped beats when Albus hugged him back and their bodies were so close that Scorpius forgot how to breathe. It was that moment he realised: he had fallen in love with the boy with the pretty emerald eyes who holds him when he cries.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was fifteen years old he had nightmares that sent his anxiety through the roof and a best friend who held him through the night. Albus was always there when the nightmares woke him in a frenzy, hugging him and holding him till his breathing steadied and heartbeat calmed. Then, Albus would stay.

And Scorpius had to convince himself every day that Albus loved him, but only in a platonic way.

But then, Scorpius felt guilty for lying. Because not telling someone something was lying, right? That’s what his mother always taught him. Then lying wasn’t good, was it? And Scorpius always promised to be good.

So, he told him.

One night after a particularly bad nightmare, Albus came to him like he did most nights and crawled into his bed next to him. Scorpius had decided then was the time and his mouth felt dry.

“Albus?”

“Yeah?”

In the quiet of the dorm room, their voices sliced through the air.

“I have something to tell you,” Scorpius started.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I’m scared you’ll hate me.”

“I could never.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“No, like, love love. As in, more than friends.”

Albus turned to face him, but Scorpius kept his gaze on the canopy above him, tracing imaginary constellations in his head.

“Me too.”

Scorpius' breath hitched in his throat. Albus leaned over and kissed him softly, his bright emerald eyes disappearing behind closed eyelids as he melted into Scorpius’ lips.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was sixteen, he found out it was possible to be addicted to a person the same way one can be addicted to alcohol or cigarettes or drugs and being away from that person could cause withdrawals the same way going cold turkey could.

That, he decided, explained his shaking hands, increased heartbeat, the insomnia, headaches and the increase in his anxiety.

Albus was in a faraway country for the summer and Scorpius desperately needed him. Owls took too long to reach him and even then were never as effective as him really being there. His nightmares only got worse in Albus’ absence. It took him a while to recognise he was co-dependent on Albus. He’d realised when he spent the first few weeks of summer curled in his bed, his heart longing for a boy he couldn’t see. It felt silly, but Scorpius had grown reliant on Albus’ constant presence and now he was nowhere to be seen.

He spent the summer moping around and hoping Albus missed him just as much. He hoped Albus was just as useless without him too. Scorpius sighed at the mess he’d become without him, for sure his mother wouldn’t be proud of this. He was rendered useless without him and Scorpius missed him.

His parents taught him about drugs in the street but never ones with emerald eyes and a heartbeat.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was seventeen years old he proposed to his boyfriend of two years. They hadn’t yet graduated Hogwarts, and wouldn’t for another year, but he already knew he had to spend the rest of his life with Albus. There was no other option. He would soon rather die than lose him.

Albus said yes.

Scorpius remembered thinking about what his Hogwarts days would be like when he was young. He heard the stories of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and the antics they’d get up to. He’d heard the stories of his mum and dads days at Hogwarts and the friends and memories they made. He longed for Hogwarts and those friends. He longed to make memories, to sneak out to parties, to win Quidditch matches and kiss loads of people. He expected stories he could tell his grandkids one day.

But, his experience went nothing like that. He never longed to tell anyone about his fourth-year adventures. He never kissed multiple people; only one. They never went to parties or played in Quidditch matches. They spent their days in the library or cooped up in their dorm. They listened to music too loudly and snogged in hidden away crevices. He never had the typical Hogwarts experience he’d heard so much about growing up. They spent their days dreading classes and avoiding bullies, waking each other up from nightmares.

But, they both knew that neither would change that for the world.

As long as they had each other. As long as they were always by each other’s side. As long as it was always just them against the world. As long as Scorpius could stare into Albus’ emerald eyes for the rest of his life, they were okay. They were better than okay. They were invincible. With Albus there was no fear of falling, only flying.

 

* * *

When Scorpius was eighteen years old he graduated Hogwarts with his fiancé at his side. He felt free from the weight of bullies and exams. He moved into a flat with Albus and readied themselves for the rest of their lives. Scorpius trained as a healer, Albus trained as magizoologist.

They were perfect.

It had been a shock to the world: a Malfoy and a Potter. No one believed they would last, no one wanted them to either. When people laughed and stared at them, Scorpius could only ever think one thing: that one day when his and Albus’ kids fall in love, they could tell them that the odds were against their parents and yet they made it through.

However, the gossip sometimes got to him. Scorpius broke down to Albus one night because he was struggling to comprehend how Albus could possibly love him: a Malfoy, a disgrace to his family, an anxiety-ridden mess. Albus took his face in his hands and wiped his tears and spoke words so soft it dissipated Scorpius’ fears in a second.

“Scorpius, you’re perfect. And I know you’ve never believed anyone could love you, but I do. You deserve to be chosen undoubtedly over and over, not merely considered. I choose you every damn day.”

Scorpius was thankful the world had sent him someone as kind as Albus. It could be such a cruel place, but for once it showed him kindness. Though, Scorpius knew, there was downfall to having a good heart and both he and Albus suffered for it. They spend so long looking for angels inside of demons and wonder why they know so much pain.

But, the pain was nothing compared to the love they felt for each other. Pain was nothing when tangled in the arms of his dearest love. Pain was nothing when it was those endearing emerald eyes staring into his, feeding him warmth. With Albus, Scorpius was a king. With Scorpius, Albus was a king. Together, they ruled their own little world with the kindness in their hearts.


End file.
